Death and Fairies
by DragonPokemonTamer
Summary: With a powerful witch and a Demon Sword on the loose, Lord Death decides that his students need some help to combat these threats. So he calls in help from Makarov of Fairy Tail and Ozpin of Beacon Academy for help, and immediately receives reinforcements from Fiore's strongest guild. Fairy Tail x Soul Eater and later RWBY. Mild Gratsu, possibly less so as the story goes on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Reinforcements from Fiore!

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. That's why this is a fanfic and not a manga chapter.**

"Larry Bittaker..."

"One of the Co-Ed Killers right?"

"Right. Supposedly they've killed five women in the last few months alone."

"And eaten their souls?" the scythe inquired. His meister responded with a nod. Maka Albarn hunted from alley to alley, scanning the area for her knife-wielding target. The moon chuckled overhead, but its mouth held no blood, so for now there had been no violence. If BlackStar had spotted the target from the rooftops, she'd have heard him a mile away, and Kid agreed to fire shots into the sky if he encountered the enemy. The team's search throughout daytime Vegas had proved fruitless, and thus they were forced to search by night, ideal serial killer conditions. Maka abruptly paused in her search.

"Hey..." Soul "Eater" Evans began, noticing her odd expression.

"A strong soul... no, several. Two closer than the others," Maka concentrated as she felt tremors in the souls she was sensing. Her eyes snapped open as she frantically addressed the weapon she held. "They're chasing Bittaker!"

"Let's go!"

Maka whirled around to run in the direction of the souls, but had her work cut out for her, as a nearby explosion quickly revealed the first of the two strong souls pursuing one of the targets.

"Oi bastard, slow down!" Maka heard a young male voice yell from around a corner. The scythe meister skidded to a halt as she noticed the grimy, blonde profile of Larry Bittaker sprint into view and quickly past her, his appearance clearly that of someone who has indulged in one too many human souls. Before she could apprehend him however, two more men came around the corner. The first was a man wearing a closed, one-sleeved jacket and a white scarf. His pink hair was nothing unusual, but his green eyes were quite rare. The second man was, Maka blushed to notice, clad only in black boxers and a small sword necklace. His black hair was suddenly yanked by his pinkette companion.

"What the hell, Gray?! Why'd you bump into me?"

"It's not my fault you're slow, Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Idiot!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"HEY!"

The two squabbling teens turned to notice the girl with the scythe who'd addressed them. She appeared to be in a battle position.

"Who are you?" Maka demanded of the boys.

"I'm Natsu and this is Gray."

"We're Fairy Tail wizards," the black-haired one informed her, "and we're on a job so if you'll excuse us-"

Maka was about to question them further when a shout from above distracted her.

"I'VE FOUND THE ENEMY!" Leaping down from the rooftops, BlackStar charged at the pink-haired boy, who swiftly leapt out of his way. The assassin transformed his ninja blade into his chain scythe, ignoring said weapon's insistence that neither of these men were the target.

"Hey, you trying to pick a fight?" Natsu Dragneel spat at BlackStar, igniting his fists.

"Damn right I am!"

"Then let's go!"

"Come at me!"

Before Maka or Gray could defuse the aggression, Natsu and BlackStar had leapt into the open square and began a duel. Maka was impressed to witness that this Natsu guy was able to battle on par with BlackStar, although his ability to wield fire did intrigue her.

"Didn't realise you guys were the enemy..." Gray muttered, turning to face Maka and assuming his Ice-Make pose. Maka sighed, and readied her scythe.

Meanwhile, several blocks over, atop a tall building...

"What are you doing, Kid? The killer went that way!" Liz Thompson yelled at her meister as he dropped her and her sister, who transformed back to human form. Death the Kid didn't answer her. For he was in love.

"The wings, the swords, the scarlet hair, even her BOOBS!" he yelled in infatuation. "Such perfect _symmetry_!"

The object of his affections was unimpressed. Titania levitated her swords outward and pointed them all towards the mesmerised young Grim Reaper.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Oi, Erza," the blonde woman next to her said warily. "No need to get aggressive, we don't know if-"

"_CIRCLE SWORD_!"

"That's Erza for you," the flying blue cat next to the girls noted happily.

Erza Scarlet, clad in the beautiful Heaven's Wheel Armour, ascended, and launched her swords at the young man who was annoying her. "Dance, my blades!"

"Circle Sword, even her attacks are perfect!"

Liz sighed and Patty laughed as Kid summoned his skateboard Beelzebub and evaded all of Erza's swords, without once stopping in his fawning over her.

"So, is she always like this?" Liz inquired, sliding over next to Lucy as they watched the "fight". "More or less. Him?"

"Painfully so," she sighed, as her meister soared towards the Queen of the Fairies.

"Please just let me take a closer look at the armour!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

The next day, both parties stood, some bruised and bandaged, in the Death Room, before the Grim Reaper himself, accompanied by Deathscythe.

"So let me get this straight," the goofy overlord of life and death began, tilting his head. "You guys encountered the wizards I'd hired to help us deal with this Demon Sword business."

"Yes sir," the seven DWMA agents spoke in unison, staring at the ground in shame.

"You then proceeded to attack them."

"...Yes sir."

"Aaaaaand to top it all off, the serial killer you'd been tracking got away?"

By this point, the kids had basically dissolved into a ball of embarrassment on the floor. "Yes sir."

Lord Death shrugged. "Oh well, we all screw up. But not all of us screw up this badly. So try not to do it again, 'k?"

Natsu and Gray snickered behind the scolded students.

"Look at the big, bad DWMA agents, getting told off like little kids," Gray remarked, amused.

"Scary!" Natsu mocked.

"Guys..." Lucy murmured, seemingly the only person still aware that they were in the presence of DEATH.

Erza stood forward. "It's only natural for trainee warriors to be scolded for failure by their superiors. Of course, as trained wizards, we no longer are victims of this, but-"

"BRATS WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!"

Erza was cut off by the Death Mirror suddenly holding the image of Master Makarov. The four wizards and their cat immediately began bowing repeatedly. "We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry..." After Makarov's lengthened (and much less polite) version of Lord Death's telling off, and the Guild Master's angry disconnecting from the Death Mirror, the Grim Reaper cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway, I suppose I should tell you all why I gathered you here," he began, addressing the disheartened warriors before him. "So, I've decided that now that the Demon Sword has resurfaced, we'll need extra help in combating it and the witch that was with it in Italy. That's where Fairy Tail comes in," he continued, gesturing to the wizards listening intently. "I've also requested help from Beacon Academy, but Professor Ozpin tells me that his students are preparing for a tournament at the moment and are thus unable to help us at this time." He placed his giant rectangular hands together, before pointing at the dozen warriors gathered before him. "Anyway Team Maka, I expect you guys to look after the wizards while they stay here."

"You two," Deathscythe venomously spat at Natsu and Gray, who jumped, "will NOT stay with Maka, understood? You'll be rooming with each other at Kid's, got it?"

The famous rivals of Fairy Tail glanced at each other, before smirking. "Got it."

"Those two? At my house?" Kid murmured quietly. "No offense," he said to the boys, "but... "WHY CAN'T ERZA-SAMA STAY AT MY HOU-"

Kid's rant was cut short by an abrupt Reaper Chop to the head, as Erza sighed and Lucy recoiled with a scream.

"Erza will stay with Maka and Soul, Lucy will stay with BlackStar and Tsubaki," Deathscythe continued.

"So they can share a house with our girls but we can't share one with yours?" Natsu said indignantly.

"BlackStar won't touch Lucy, he already has a loving relationship with his ego," Spirit continued calmly. "And I think Miss Erza can more than take care of herself," his demeanour took a sudden change as he flashed a grin at Erza. "But all lovely ladies need a nice strong man to keep them safe, isn't that right, Titania-"

Following Lord Death's example, Erza granted Deathscythe an identical fate to Kid on the floor with a gauntlet-enhanced chop on the head, as Maka growled in irritation.

"Anyway," Lord Death chuckled, brushing off his smoking hand. "First order of business starts tomorrow!" The four wizards (and cat) leapt up to him, looking determined. "Classes!"

"...Huh?"

"Good luck!"

**A/N: The usual, please review, tell me if I should continue, you know the drill. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates! Survive the Night?

**A/N: So sorry about the screw up here, hopefully I didn't lose any potential readers because of it.**

In Gallows Manor, Natsu and Gray's longing for sleep was forced to wait, courtesy of Death the Kid, and his sudden decision to give them new outfits.

"A sleeve on one side and a tattoo on the other, honestly, how can you stand it?" he had said to Natsu, taking his measurements. "And you," he threw a glance over at Gray, who had to no surprise stripped naked a few minutes after arriving at the mansion, prompting Liz and Patty to walk out in embarrassment and hysterics respectively. "The nudity is obnoxious but it wouldn't be a problem if not for the guild mark and scars on your chest. And you could have been so symmetrical," he said with a sigh in the Ice-Make wizard's direction, who suddenly felt rather self-conscious.

"Do we really need to wear this nerd gear?" Natsu groaned, removing his vest and glaring at the suit picked out for him by Kid.

"It's best for classes if you guys don't stand out. Also, it's my house, so my rules. And the only rule is-"

"Symmetry," the wizards grunted in unison. It hadn't taken long to notice Kid's obsession. Happy had only been allowed in the house on the condition that he keep his tail dead centre at all times, and the Exceed was currently snoozing on the couch, long bored of the young Grim Reaper's wardrobe.

"Okay you two, try those on, and if I approve we can all go to bed. We'll look at hair tomorrow." The boys changed into their matching black suits, vaguely similar to Kid's, with grumbling resentment, and stood before Kid's scrutinising eyes. Said eyes proceeded to light up. "Perfect, just perfect! I've transformed slobs into handsome gentleman all with the help of symme-"

His monologue was abruptly brought to an end by a sudden punch in the face by Natsu. Kid crumpled into a happy, symmetry-filled mild concussion, and Natsu and Gray changed back to their normal clothes, or lack thereof, and, stopping only to pluck Happy from the sofa, went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Maka and Soul's apartment, Erza was making herself at home.

"Your cat is really cute," Erza remarked, doting over the purple feline on her lap.

"She's, uh, a bit odd," Maka warned, looking apprehensively at Erza and Blair from the kitchen.

"I think she's lovely," Erza said, continuing to stroke the cat.

"Maka, you should have guests like her over more often," Blair purred under all the affection. She proceeded to hop off of Erza's lap, leaving Titania looking devastated, before transforming to her human form. "It was nice meeting you, Erza, but I've got a date! Seeya round!" Blair waved, throwing on a jacket and leaving the apartment.

"Have a good night," Erza called after her, before noticing Maka staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Blair just talked, and turned into a human, in front of you. And you didn't react at all."

Erza shrugged. "I've seen stranger cats."

Before Maka could press that point, Soul exited his bedroom in his pyjamas. "If you wanna get changed for bed Erza, you can use my room," he offered, yawning.

"No thanks, I'll just get changed here," she replied. As she stood up, Soul gaped in shock that this woman was going to undress right in front of him. He was sure his nosebleed was completely unrelated though._ Cool guys see naked girls all the time, remember?_ To Soul's immense (and hidden) disappointment, Erza simply coated herself in a bright light, and when it cleared, she stood in pink pyjamas with a sleeping mask in her hand, before strolling into the scythe's room, as he had offered her his bed, and beckoned goodnight to both of them. When she left the room, Soul received a violent Maka Chop.

"What was that for?!" he protested, rubbing his dented scalp.

"You were staring because you thought she was going to get changed!"

"Maka I'm not that uncool. I wanted to see her magic," the scythe lied easily.

"Your nosebleed says otherwise," Maka said through grinding teeth.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

" 'I don't want to help you train!' she says," announced a large clock in the centre of BlackStar and Tsubaki's home. The assassin was banging on Horologium's door.

"Come on, Lucy, one sparring session before bed, it'll be fun!"

The Celestial Spirit Wizard hiding within the clock was unconvinced, and would have happily remained there, had it not been for-

"My time is up, Lucy-san. Good luck!" Horologium said before departing, leaving Lucy to fall onto the carpet.

"Good, you're out!" BlackStar said happily, before readying his fists."Now are you ready to dance with a star?"

"Did my hiding in a clock for half an hour not tip you off?" Lucy muttered, wondering if she should request staying with someone else.

"BlackStar, stop harassing our guest," Tsubaki scolded, returning to the room.

"Your futon is all set up, Lucy," she smiled, before looking guiltily at the floor. "Sorry that there's no bed, and you need to share a room with us, but-"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Lucy assured her hurriedly, before adding with a laugh, "After all, no one can be worse to sleep next to than Natsu and Gray!"

They're actually worse than Natsu and Gray! Lucy realised an hour later in horror, lying between the meister and weapon. BlackStar's delusions of grandeur would not be halted by something as measly as sleep, for his rest was punctuated by sudden punches and kicks at imaginary enemies, accompanied by his reminding them that he was a star, a god, the world's greatest assassin, or all of the above. And Tsubaki, for all her quietness and manners, _snored like an obese buffalo_. Lucy could only think of one solution, so quietly she retrieved one of her silver keys and murmured "Open, Gate of the Harpist, Lyra."

The celestial singer made her appearance immediately. "What do you need help with Lucy?" she whispered, noticing the sleeping bodies.

"Help me get to sleep!" Lucy begged her quietly. Lyra took note of the loud circumstances.

"Hmm, don't worry Lucy, my harp can get you to sleep in no time."

"Oh, thank you so mu-" Lucy was silenced mid-sentence by a thump with a harp across the face, and she fell onto her futon, unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy!" Lyra smiled pleasantly, before vanishing back to the Spirit World.

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry about the error during Chapter 2's initial upload, and thanks to Lizzie2145 and Ynot7 for telling me about it!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Kids! This is Education?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. All my letters asking for ownership just got me banned from Japan.**

"You can't go into classes like that."

"I don't care."

"It'll draw suspicion."

"I don't care."

"Dammit Erza you can't wear armour in class!" Soul finally burst, Maka's persuasion proving ineffective. Erza glared at him.

"No. Too many people. I'm not taking off my armour," Titania insisted, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chestplate.

Maka and Soul despaired. They stood in the hall outside Class Crescent Moon with BlackStar, Tsubaki, Lucy, and the S-Class Wizard with the immovable will.

"We need to get a move on, it's already 6:55, if we don't get in soon Stein'll dissect us," Soul sighed.

"Look, you guys need to keep a low-profile," Maka reasoned. "It wouldn't do for it to be common knowledge that the DWMA and Fairy Tail have allied. People would know something was up, and it would cause a panic. Everyone will definitely recognise Titania Erza if you go in there in armour."

"It's a shame too," Tsubaki sighed. "You would have made such a good student council president."

This got Erza's attention. "A good what?!"

"Well, rumour has it that the elections are starting soon. But they'd never elect a girl dressed so inappropriately," Tsubaki lamented dramatically.

Erza's eyes widened. "Requip!"

In the blink of an eye, she stood clad in a pink blazer and blue mini skirt. She had also chosen to wear glasses. She somehow acquired a Death City brooch at some point, for the centre of her blazer was adorned with a miniature version of Lord Death's mask.

"Let's get to class!" she declared with authority, marching into the room confidently.

"How did she have a uniform with a Death City brooch ready?" Maka quietly questioned as the group followed Erza into the class.

"Don't ask," Lucy advised. "Her wardrobe is endless."

"Hey Tsubaki," BlackStar said, sitting down next to her. Stein hadn't arrived yet, so the class was enveloped in conversation. "I didn't know we had a student council."

His weapon happily shushed him.

At the table above them, Lucy was looking around. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Don't expect Kid to arrive until exactly eight. If he arrives at seven he has an existential crisis. I'm guessing Natsu and Gray'll show up around the same time."

Before any conversation could continue, the class was silenced by the loud rolling of a wheeled chair approaching the room. Lucy was shocked to see that even BlackStar was quietened by this. The source was revealed in seconds, as Professor Franken Stein came speeding into the room on his chair, falling over at the doorway in his signature fashion. Lucy watched, perplexed, as he dusted himself off and sat down, noticing that he was covered in stitch patterns, and that a large screw protruded from the side of his head.

_He seems screwed up in the head_, Lucy observed, before grinning to herself. _That's going in my book_.

She broke out of her train of thought and gulped when she noticed Stein looking straight at her, and then at Erza beside her.

"I see we have new students," he said with a smile. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, girls?"

Maka panicked. The Fairy Tail wizards were meant to remain undercover, and now Stein was drawing the entire class's attention to the girls.

_Didn't anyone tell him about the operation? Surely the job of telling Stein would have been given to_-

Maka slammed her head on the desk.

_Dad_.

To her relief, Lucy immediately acted, standing up and smiling at the professor. "Hi, I'm Layla Zaleon," she said, thinking quickly, borrowing the name of her mother and her novelist idol to fashion an alias. "We're from the DWMA branch in Asia," she continued.

"Who's your friend?" Stein inquired pleasantly.

Erza stood. "I am Cana Fernandes," she announced, her uniform protecting her from her usual stage fright.

"That's great," Stein nodded, still smiling and still not opening his eyes. "Well I'm guessing you're both meisters, judging by your appearance, so where are your weapons?"

"..."

Before Lucy could put together an answer, there was a flash of light, and next to her stood Loke, in his usual Fairy Tail appearance, as opposed to his look as Leo the Lion.

"Nice to meet you all!" he proclaimed brightly. "I'm Loke, Layla's weapon partner. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, I was in weapon form up til now. I was the whip on Layla's belt. On Layla's pants is a wonderful place you see- ow!" he suddenly whined as Lucy pinched him.

"Thank you, Loke, that's quite enough," she growled, her face burning red.

"Okay." Stein was visibly amused by this point. "And you, Miss Fernandes?"

"Here's my weapon," Erza replied, appearing to extract one of her usual magic swords from under her table. She held it up for the class to see. "This is Sho, he's my weapon partner." She suddenly held the sword to her ear. "Really? Oh well. Sorry, Sho's feeling shy, so he won't transform to human form right now," Erza sighed. The class was noticeably confused at the travesty of an introduction they were witnessing.

"Well, I'm sure you can sign him in," the mad scientist at the head of the class decided with a shrug. "Come down and write your names on the register."

"I'll show you where to sign!" Maka immediately bounced up, and walked past her snickering classmates to the front desk with Lucy, Loke, Erza, and "Sho", who Erza still held.

While the wizards wrote their names, Maka frantically whispered to Stein. "Professor, didn't anyone tell you these are the Fairy Tail wizards?! They're supposed to stay out of everybody's notice! They're here to help us fight the Demon Sword and-"

"Yeah I know," Stein cut her off calmly, before addressing the wizards. "Good job on the introductions though, very funny."

Maka's vulgar rage at the professor would have to wait, as Loke was making an announcement to the class.

"Anyone else have a piece of paper for me to sign? I also do phone numbers!" he informed with a wink at Kim and Jacqueline, who exchanged repulsed glances.

_That guy is cool_, Soul thought from his desk.

* * *

"Where are they? If they don't hurry up we might not get to school until 8:01!" Death the Kid said in a panic.

Liz, standing next to her meister by the front door of Gallows Manor, filed her nails uninterestedly. "We're always an hour late anyway, why worry? Besides, Patty went to wake them up a few minutes ago."

On cue, the younger Thompson sister skipped up to them. "Natsu and Gray'll be here in a few minutes, they were fighting again and lost track of time. They said they need to get dressed."

"What?!" Kid spluttered in irritation. "It's 7:46 and they're still in their pyjamas?"

"Nope!" Patty went on cheerfully. "They weren't wearing anything. At least Gray wasn't, Natsu was under him so I didn't see him clearly. Looked to me like Gray was winning the fight, though. Happy was sleeping on a pillow in the hall and he said they'd been at it most of the morning. Fairy Tail wizards are weird," she finished beaming.

"Indeed, naked sparring practice? Perhaps it's a training method used by wizards. I wonder if it's effective. Maybe I should ask Soul or BlackStar to try it..." Kid said thoughtfully, ignoring Liz attempting to stem a mild nosebleed she had somehow acquired upon hearing Patty's report and Kid's reaction. _Honestly, she should get that looked at,_ the young Reaper mused.

A few minutes later the boys arrived, adjusting their borrowed suits and convincing wigs, Natsu's black and Gray's blond. Happy had donned a teddy bear outfit as his disguise. After all, with their fame after the Grand Magic Games, they couldn't just walk into class looking like they normally do? Erza would be furious. She and Lucy had no doubt come up with their aliases together, seeing as how they hadn't mentioned it to Gray or Natsu.

The group hastily made their way to school, walking briskly through the city.

"Alright guys, who are you?" Kid tested his guests.

"I'm Haru Glory," Natsu recounted his alter-ego. "A meister from the Asian DWMA."

"Rin Okumura. Ditto," Gray said shortly.

"If asked about your weapons?"

"They stayed behind for family reasons," the boys answered in unison.

"Excellent," Kid smiled at the flawlessness of the boys' acting ability.

Arriving at the classroom (at exactly 8 o'clock of course), they opened the door to find-

"And Cana Fernandes is the winner of the combat trial, again," Stein announced applauding, seemingly oblivious to the class being on fire. Kid and the Thompson sisters stared in shock at Erza Scarlet, who triumphantly stood, sword in hand, atop the unconscious bodies of about half of Class Crescent Moon.

"_A STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT NEVER FAILS A TEST OF ANY KIND!_"

Natsu took in the scene before him and smirked.

"I think I'm gonna like school."

**A/N: Thanks to the few people who like the story that reviewed and followed, and anyone else who's read it so far. Also, for anyone who might have missed it, Erza's appearance in this chapter is based off her appearance in the School Days OVA, and Natsu and Gray's wigs are based off their disguises in the Memory Days OVA. R&amp;R and stuff. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hidden Iron Eyes! A Dark Plot?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long, I've had a lot going on. So here's where characters from RWBY start to play a role. For anyone who hasn't seen RWBY, just imagine that they're my very original OCs (Although if you like Fairy Tail and Soul Eater I'd highly recommend RWBY). Anyway, on with the fic!**

Inside a dimly lit bar, somewhere in Esmeralda County, Nevada, many questionable dealings were underway. The faint orange light provided by several cheap bulbs around the bar, illuminated several groups of people, mostly men, all in black, all in huddled groups of four or five around the small tables. There was one dash of colour however. Sitting by the bar next to a silver-haired companion, was a girl with startling green hair, playing with the ice cubes in her glass.

"You'd think a Faunus like Tukson would be harder to kill," Emerald mused to the boy next to her, not even bothering to keep her voice low. Here, everyone was indulged in something illegal.

"He mighta been, against someone weak," Mercury responded arrogantly. "If Roman ever got around to sending troops after him they'd probably be eaten alive."

"You'd think Cinder would have been more appreciative of us taking him out," Emerald sighed, clearly put out.

Mercury rolled his eyes. "We did something that deviated slightly from her master plan, she doesn't like things like that. Speaking of," he continued in a more hushed tone. "When are we moving on to Death City?"

"Cinder said we'll move in as soon as she receives the all clear from her contact in the DWMA," his partner told him, stating this information with the air of someone who'd heard it a million times.

"Oh yes, her beloved witch friend," he said with distaste. "The way Cinder goes on about her, you'd swear this witch was more useful to her than we are!"

"I know what you mean," Emerald said, putting down her now empty drink. "I get that having someone on the inside of the academy is helpful but we're actually getting things done!"

The two sat in general displeasure as they thought over the instructions they'd received. Mercury glanced at his watch, squinting to make out the time in the dim light of the bar.

"We should get going."

"Yeah..."

The pair stood to leave, and on their way to the door, Mercury collided with the hooded man who he recognised as having sat near them. "Hey, ya wanna watch where you're going?" he aggressively reprimanded the man, who simply walked past him to the bar. Mercury glared at the hooded man's retreating back. "Bastard must be deaf..." he hissed as he and Emerald vacated the premises.

"Deaf?" the man in question mumbled to himself, chewing on a bolt he'd detached from the counter. "Oh no, I think I heard a lotta interestin' stuff... geehee."

* * *

"Well, a few small fires, several broken limbs and one concussion later, I'd say we did pretty well at blending in," Natsu noted happily as their extended group, with the exception of BlackStar, who had been held back by Stein for yet another late homework assignment, and Tsubaki, who naturally stayed with him, headed to Kid's mansion. Erza nodded in enthusiastic agreement, adjusting her glasses for possibly the twentieth time since they left class. Gray walked uninterestedly behind the two, and, to his credit, succeeded in keeping his disguise intact the entire day, his wig untouched, even keeping his chest covered to conceal his guild mark. His pants had not been so lucky, and his boxers were a wild card most of the day, but that was still impressive for Gray.

Following him came Patty and Soul, the former with Happy dozing on her head, and the latter trying to explain to her why he wanted to start wearing a hairband instead of his usual headband.

"I'm telling ya Patty," the scythe insisted. "All cool guys wear hairbands."

Patty considered this, before brightly deciding "Nope! Just girls."

As Soul continued his attempts to justify himself, Kid reluctantly strolled next to Liz, pointedly not talking to her.

She sighed. "Kid, I know you want to walk with Erza but you need to relax."

"Leaving her alone with Natsu and Gray, what if one of them makes a move on her?" Kid grumbled.

"I think Erza can handle herself," Liz said, before glancing up at the trio leading the group. "Besides, I think Natsu and Gray are a bit more interested in each other."

"What do you- Oh!" Kid looked up with a face of sudden realisation. "I get it. After all, why would you focus on a girl when you have your arch-rival to deal with?"

Liz almost but corrected him, but decided against it. "Sure Kiddo."

"Why are you so against me being with Erza anyway?"

"Kid, she's from Fiore. You know, half way across the world," Liz reminded her meister. "Even if you did get something going with her, how long would it last?"

Kid said nothing. She had a point after all.

While Kid weighed his romantic options, Maka and Lucy (accompanied, of course, by Plue) brought up the rear of the group.

"Hey Lucy, how did you come up with your fake name today?" Maka inquired.

"Well, my mother's name was Layla, and Kemu Zaleon is one of my favourite authors. Have you heard of him?"

Maka's eyes lit up. "Of course! I'm always reading his books, I've hit Soul with at least five of them!"

Lucy had no chance to question this, for the group had come to a sudden halt. They had arrived at Gallows Manor, but at the gate, a hooded man blocked their path. Lucy uneasily put a hand on her whip, as she couldn't see his face.

"Who's that guy?" Soul questioned quietly, moving closer to Maka.

Natsu sniffed, before smirking. "Relax everyone," he said, waving at the figure. "Didn't expect you here. What's up?"

Gajeel removed his hood. "Yo Salamander," he grinned his sharp-toothed grin. "Got someplace we can talk?"

* * *

Once introductions had been made and the sun began to set, the group relocated to Kid's living room, after reassuring the Iron Dragon Slayer that they would not be overheard.

"Okay Gajeel," Erza said seriously, back in her armour. "What's your urgent news?"

"I don't have much, but since you guys are here, I thought I should let you know," Gajeel explained. "Master has had Lily and I tracking these two suspicious guys, as a favour to some Ozpin guy from Vale. Lily's trailing them tonight."

"Who are they?" Gray questioned, subconsciously unbuttoning his shirt.

Gajeel quickly consulted a notepad he had extracted from his pocket. "Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black are my targets," he continued. "They work for some crime lord, known only to us as '_the Queen_'. Emerald talks a ton about someone named 'Cinder', so we're thinking that that's the Queen's name, or at least codename."

"I've heard of her," Kid realised. "The Queen. I think my father might be monitoring her."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"No, I'm sorry," Kid sighed. "All I know of her is I once entered the Death Room while my father was speaking with someone through the mirror. I didn't see who, but they told him that they'd received a message from Qrow Branwen, that said '_Queen has pawns_'."

"_The_ Qrow Branwen?" Soul exclaimed in shock.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"The greatest scythe meister in the world," Maka said in admiration. "Stronger than my mother, stronger than Professor Stein, second only to Lord Death himself. They say he defeated enough Kishin eggs and witches to create at least five Deathscythes by the time he was twenty-four, except he didn't have a weapon partner, just an inanimate scythe."

"Yes and after graduating he dropped off the radar. Or," Kid thought aloud. "That's what everyone's meant to think. Seems my father has had Qrow doing recon for him all this time. Interesting."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Soul asked Gajeel.

"The most recent thing they've let slip is that their operation is moving to Death City," the Iron Dragon Slayer informed them, to the general shock of the group.

Lucy suddenly leapt up. "That's the real reason we're here!"

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Gray questioned.

"Well, I thought it was odd that we were sent here to fight the Demon Sword when we have basically no leads to finding it. Lord Death probably knew the Queen was coming, and asked Master to send us to protect the school."

Erza murmured "You're right..." to Lucy and began trying to process this information.

Natsu looked troubled. _So Gramps has been keeping us in the dark?_

Gajeel went on. "But the bigger problem is that they say a witch has infiltrated the DWMA and is working with Cinder."

This set off outright alarm amongst the students.

"Impossible! Lord Death would have detected a witch! Hell, _Maka_ would have!" Soul immediately protested.

"Not if she was using Soul Protect..." Maka was deeply worried by this. Her failure to detect the witch in Italy had led to the Demon Sword escaping, and now there was supposedly a witch in the academy and she hadn't noticed?

"Is the witch a student or teacher?" Liz asked urgently.

"I don't know, I've told you everything. I don't even know what the operation is, or what they plan to do here. If I find out more I'll let you know."

The group sat in stunned silence for several minutes, until Gajeel checked the clock.

"I'm late for the rendezvous with Lily, I gotta go," he said, approaching the door and pulling his hood on. "And by the way, Master wouldn't have wanted me telling you all this, so keep it on the down low that you know."

The group nodded, and Gajeel vanished into the night.

* * *

"So," Lord Death said with a voice of mild interest. "I detected a rather strange soul in my city this evening."

"Strange?" Makarov replied on the other side of the Death Mirror.

"Mhmm, felt to me like a Dragon Slayer. Whoever it was was speaking to your kids."

Makarov sighed. "I suppose I should have expected Gajeel to tell them, the boy may be a spy but he's got himself a good sense of comradery since joining Fairy Tail."

"Do you think it will be a problem?"

"No, I think they can be trusted, but this is a big responsibility for them. This is a massive criminal underground after all."

"I understand," Lord Death nodded. "After all, from what Ozpin says of Qrow's findings, we've got a lot of trouble ahead of us."

"Luckily Gajeel doesn't know the worst of it," Makarov said with some comfort.

"Well, if nothing else, the coming months will be interesting anyway. For now let's let the kids be kids, and hope for the best," the Grim Reaper decided. "After all, great evil has always been tied deeply with my academy, and I want them to be able to enjoy their time here before they have to fight it."

**A/N: Behold, this fic is not only my inner fanboy's wet dream, but it actually has a plot! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update quicker next time. I also want to clarify that Soul and Patty's conversation was my means of conveying that I miss Soul's headband. By the way, let me know what you guy's think of the Kid x Erza pairing, and I'll figure out what to do with it from your reactions. I planned to keep Natsu and Gray as the only couple, but I dunno, this pairing intrigues me. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fanservice Galore! What Plot?

**Yep, I'm still alive. Thing is I'm kinda busy cause summer and all that but I'll do my best to update. I'm trying to work out the ins and outs of the big Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, RWBY plot I've got going on so in the meantime, please enjoy some filler. Y'all are Fairy Tail fans so you should be used to it.**

The day following Gajeel's visit, the entire group was somewhat in shock of the news they had received. Patty, noticing the somewhat down mood of her companions decided to deal with this problem the only way countless manga had taught her how:

"Meaningless fanservice!" she announced, flourishing a brochure above her head before tossing it at her friends in Maka's living room.

"Death Springs...?" Soul read in distaste.

The younger Thompson nodded. "It's great for stress so let's all go okay?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Erza proclaimed passionately. "What better way to bond with new comrades!"

"I agree," Kid said, enthusiastically leaping up next to Erza. "And I've heard that the pools are divided up perfectly symmetrically in a perfect imitation of Dad's mask! WE MUST!"

"Aye!"

"Ooooh can I come?" Blair, in cat form, purred, hopping onto Natsu's lap.

"Sorry Blair, I checked," Patty said apologetically. "No cats allowed."

"Well Happy, I guess you're hanging out with Blair today," Natsu informed his best friend.

Blair leapt over next to the young Exceed. "Maybe we can share a fish," she suggested to Happy, who gasped.

"My fish is already promised to someone else!" Happy reminded himself frantically.

Gray rolled his eyes at them. "So, shall we?"

* * *

Soul walked out into the pool of Death Springs. He felt uncomfortably bare for a public place, as he was pretty sure he had been given a tiny hand towel to cover himself. Luckily, the pool was abandoned, and his companions had yet to leave the changing room. He imagined the girls would already be in. _Scratch that. He just imagined the girls._ _Fantasising isn't cool_, he thought vaguely to himself, wiping away the blood that had curiously appeared under his nose, while easing into the warm water. BlackStar made his entrance next, towel swung over his shoulder.

"You might wanna put that around your waist," Soul advised his friend, averting his eyes.

"Why's that? A BIG STAR like me doesn't need to cover up."

"Remember what Kid was like in the shower after gym?"

"...Good point," BlackStar conceded, covering himself before jumping in.

A minute or two passed before Natsu and Gray made their appearance. Natsu had his scarf wrapped around his forehead and Gray's sword necklace remained, and both had chosen to forego towels.

"You're gonna regret not bringing your towels," Soul informed them calmly.

"Why's that? We ain't self conscious at Fairy Tail," Natsu replied.

"I've noticed," Soul grimaced, having almost seen more of Gray than he had of himself. "But I'm referring to our young Reaper friend."

"What're you talking about?" Gray inquired, but Kid's sudden appearance cut him off. The Reaper's towel was draped symmetrically around his shoulders. He looked calmly ahead to see Natsu and Gray, who had turned to face him. His eye twitched.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Warned ya," Soul yawned.

"Here it comes," BlackStar chuckled.

"YOUR GUILD MARKS ARE ONE THING, BUT WHAT DO YOU CALL THOSE?!" he roared, pointing at their crotches.

Natsu and Gray were alarmed. Gray spoke first. "So does the DWMA have Sex Ed, or-?"

"ASYMMETRICAL! You," Kid glared at Natsu. "Your penis is leaning slightly to the left!" Natsu looked absolutely scandalised. "And you!" Kid turned to Gray. "Don't you shave down there? It's a mess!"

Fire and Ice stood in absolute shock before the fuming Reaper and the sympathetic Soul and BlackStar.

"...I'm gonna go get my towel."

"Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were having a much better time. Well, all of them but one.

Maka floated, submerged up to her nose, looking in horror at her company. _Okay, Patty I can accept. Tsubaki I can tolerate. BUT AM I THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD WHO DOESN'T HAVE A C-CUP OR BIGGER?!_ she frantically thought in a panic. Meeting the beautiful Lucy and Erza had been enough of a blow to her confidence, but she had chalked their chests up to a damn good bra. _Nope!_ "Fuckers," Maka grumbled, although her mouth had sunk below the water, so only popping bubbles were heard by the others.

The girls had also all chosen to go without towels, partly because they weren't self-conscious or judgemental, and partly because they're shounen characters.

Lucy sighed contentedly. "Ah, it's nice to go to a hot spring that doesn't end in pervs, invading girls with tentacle hair, or getting attacked," she hummed.

Next to her, Liz was baffled as to what happens in Fiore but thought it better not to ask.

"But why can't I try?" Erza was asking Tsubaki.

"Well you could try, but not everyone can wield Demon Weapons. In fact sometimes a weapon is almost exclusive to their meister, it's all to do with Soul Resonance. But you can try if you want," Tsubaki relented, transforming to Chain Scythe mode.

The other girls looked over in shock. Erza was holding the chain scythes with ease. She gave a few swings, with the air of someone who'd wielded them a hundred times. "Not really for me," she said, pondering the weapons. "Do you have a sword form?"

"Uh," Tsubaki panicked. "Can we start with a ninja blade maybe?"

"Nonsense, show me the sword!"

The Magic Dark Arm was truly worried now, but obeyed. Immediately the markings of the Enchanted Sword Mode adorned Erza's body as Tsubaki assumed her brother's weapon form. Surprisingly, yet again Erza showed no signs of discomfort, slashing down one of the saunas trees and nearly crushing Liz, who immediately leapt with a scream into Patty's arms.

"Maybe we take the demon sword away from the slash-happy wizard now?" she requested shakily.

Lucy laughed. "Good luck getting between Erza and something she wants," she said, observing Titania happily slicing the air with the stunned Tsubaki.

"I wonder how BlackStar would feel about someone else effortlessly mastering the Enchanted Sword Mode," Maka smirked.

"Well when it's a sexy naked girl something tells me he wouldn't be too bothered," Liz pointed out.

Erza happily played with the Enchanted Sword, oblivious to everything.

* * *

The boy's side had calmed down after all the non-Reapers had hidden themselves behind towels from Kid's judgmental eyes, leaving him the only one fully naked and causing him to question their sudden self-consciousness.

"Hey Natsu," Soul asked, sitting on a rock next to the Fire Dragon Slayer, while Kid refereed BlackStar and Gray's arm wrestling match.

"Yeah?"

"What's your workout routine?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well," Soul gestured to his scarred chest. "I work out a bit but I'm still pretty thin. You and Gray are totally ripped. What's your secret?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure what you're asking," Natsu said, perplexed. "In Fiore pretty much all guys have bodies like ours. We start developing pecks when we're like eight and it's all uphill from there."

Soul stared at him. "You're kidding."

"Seriously. Come to a Fairy Tail pool party. Six packs everywhere."

Soul sat in silence for a few moments. When suddenly there was a flash and Natsu found himself with a blade in his face. "Yeah but can you turn yourself into a scythe?" Soul smirked, poking Natsu's nose with the tip of his blade arm.

Natsu glared. "Can you breathe fire?"

"Do you have a sexy scar?"

"DO YOU HAVE A FLYING CAT?"

"DO YOU HAVE A _SEXY_ CAT?"

Gray, nursing his injured hand after BlackStar's arm wrestling victory, glanced over at the arguing pair.

_"Why are you so angry?" Natsu said to Soul. _

_"Maybe I'm just mad because... I like you!" Soul hissed, blushing. _

Gray did a double-take._ Uh, what? _

_"Idiot," Natsu said quietly, taking Soul's hand. "You should have told me..." he muttered, leaning in._

Gray shook his head frantically. No way his boyfriend would hit on Soul. Sure enough, when he looked up again, the two were simply engaged in casual conversation. He mentally scolded his hallucinating imagination. He blamed Erza and her Boys' Love manga corrupting his innocent mind. He shuddered at the thought of Natsu knowing he'd read them.

"Uh, Gray? You okay?" Kid said, shaking Gray's shoulder.

"Yeah," BlackStar appeared at his other side.

"You look kinda out of it."

"Huh? Oh I'm fine..."

Natsu looked away from Soul over at his rival and his eyes widened in shock. Kid and BlackStar were fighting over Gray!

_"G-Gray-san," Kid was saying bashfully, clinging to his shoulder. "I don't mind that you're asymmetrical." _

_"Don't listen to him," BlackStar said, leaning on Gray's side. "You're as big a star as me," he whispered in Gray's ear._

Natsu immediately broke out of his stupor, realising he was imagining things, as BlackStar would never say that to anyone. Why was he imagining his boyfriend getting the makings of his own harem? Probably had something to do with Erza lending him those Boys' Love mangas. He really needed to return those.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu called. "I need to use the bathroom, don't you?"

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah, totally!" Gray hopped up, and the two swiftly returned to the empty shower area together.

"Those two are the most obvious secret couple I've ever seen," Soul said after they'd left, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Kid chuckled.

"WHAT?!" BlackStar leapt up. "They're a couple?"

"Oh BlackStar," Soul patted him on the head. "We'll explain when you're older."

"Wait," the assassin muttered to himself. "I get it! Natsu and Gray think that if they get together their combined stardom will match mine! Fools! I'll show them!" he declared, leaping out of the pool and after the wizards.

"BLACKSTAR NO!" Kid and Soul called after him.

A minute passed. BlackStar walked back in, his face resembling Erza's hair. He sank back into the pool.

Soul was concerned. "BlackStar...?"

"I saw things I should not have seen."

"Oh boy."

Natsu and Gray burst back into the pool area looking panicked.

"Haha I sure had you pinned during our sparring match, eh Natsu?" Gray laughed incredibly fakely.

"You sure did!" agreed Natsu in a forced tone. "I was totally stuck after you wrestled me down since we were wrestling and nothing else hahaha."

"Pretty awkward how our towels fell off huh?" Gray said with feigned annoyance.

"Oh boy we did not do that intentionally lemme tell ya."

The DWMA boys simply looked at them.

"Eh, whatever."

"Makes sense to me."

"Sounds about right."

* * *

"To Patty, and her excellent day out idea!" Lucy announced, raising her DeathBucks coffee cup in a toast.

The others around the café table followed suit.

"To Patty!" they declared in unison, and the younger Thompson Sister bowed.

"How was your day with Blair?" Natsu asked his Exceed partner who was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Great! Blair took me all around the city, and got us free fish everywhere!" Happy announced in delight.

Lucy, sitting next to Natsu, grinned creepily at the cat.

"W-What?" he asked in apprehension.

Lucy looked like Christmas had come early. "You_ liiiiiiike_ her!"

**A/N: I don't know exactly when I started shipping Happy and Blair but Carla is a skank and doesn't deserve him. The Gratsu was especially prevalent here because this was my fanservicey fantasy but afterward it's back to subtlety. I'm telling ya, writing about naked girls is not my forte. I'm also considering writing a spin off AU where the boys have a fivesome but hey, we'll see how it turns out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
